I'll be the one who break your protections
by LIGHTWEATHER
Summary: Lorsque Jace, Clary et Simon partent pour la cité des lumières, ils laissent Alec en compagnie de Magnus. Celui-ci à quelques idées derrière la tête.


**« Tu sais Magnus, j'ai l'impression que sur ce coup là, ce sera quitte ou double.»**

Sur ces mots, Jace s'avança dans l'allée et passa sa main dans le bas du dos de Clary. Ce geste, pourtant innocent, provoqua une vague de jalousie qu' Alec, toujours sur le pas de la porte, chassa rapidement. Il les regarda partir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient engloutit par l'obscurité.

**«Tu compte fermer la porte un jour ? Non pas que je n'aimerais pas être vu en ta compagnie mais les Créatures Obscures de ce quartier n'apprécies pas les Chasseurs d'Ombres et je ne tiens pas à avoir des menaces dans ma boite aux lettres demain matin.»**

Le jeune Lightwood se retourna et manqua de louper une marche en voyant Magnus Bane se tenir aussi près. Il franchit la porte en évitant le regard du sorcier et partit se réfugié dans le salon, près de la fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une moto noir garer dans une allée, sans doute le patrimoine d'un des vampires passant la nuit dans une maison voisine. Il n'était jamais monté sur un de ces engin, seul Jace et son intrépidité avait osé, Alec n'était pas sur de vouloir en faire autant. Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête. Il ne fût pas surpris de trouver Magnus, les bras croisés contre son torse. Le jeune Lightwood ne pouvait pas le nier, Magnus Bane était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et il possédait un charisme fou.

**«J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais des yeux magnifique.»**

Alec rougit violemment. C'était du Magnus, il n'avait pas son pareil pour le faire rougir avec des paroles aussi naturelles, mais ce qui était le plus effrayant, c'était qu'Alec appréciait ces moments il se sentait désirer, important. Dès l'instant où Magnus avait posé ce regard sur lui, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait être regarder de cette manière. Le jeune Chasseur en était venu à la conclusion que cela aurait pu passer pour une forme d'addiction et on lui avait toujours apris à se méfier des drogues.

**«Et moi, j'ai toujours trouvé ta franchise déroutante**, répliqua Alec tandis que Magnus s'installait sur le canapé.**»**

Il croisa lui aussi les bras sur sa poitrine pour essayer de reprendre contenance tout en sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas l'apparence très longtemps. De son coté, Magnus s'amusait de la situation. Vue de l'extérieur, la scène devait être comique à voir.

**«Assis toi, je n'ai pas envie de me faire un torticolis en te regardant.»**

**«Tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder.»**

Alec se surpris lui même de sa réplique. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi brusque, mais cette situation était frustrante et même ses nerfs étaient à deux doigts de lâcher.

**«Je n'y suis pas obliger mais je ne vois pas pourquoi un aussi beau visage devrait-être ignoré. Aller, Alec,** continua Magnus, **arrête d'être sur la défensive, je te demande de t'asseoir, pas de finir dans mon lit !»**

Alec rougit encore une fois et il se maudit d'avoir le teint aussi pâle. Si la situation devenait de plus en plus compliqué à suivre pour lui, Magnus lui, avait décidé de détruire chaque barrière que s'était construit Alec. Jusqu'à la dernière. Parce qu'il s'en était construit, sinon pourquoi avoir refusé ses avances, de toutes évidence, Magnus lui plaisait. Alors pourquoi être aussi distant ?

**«Tu n'as pas vraiment l'habitude, hum ?»**

**«De quoi ? »**

**«D'être mis en avant.»**

Gêné, Alec baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il commença tordre. Magnus sût qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcil en voyant le regard azuréen plongé vers le bas.

**«Tu es toujours derrière Jace, en revanche lui c'est une tête brûlée. On m'a souvent dit que les parabataï se ressemblaient à leur comportement mais toi est Jace...»**

**«On est pas si différent que ça. Jace est juste plus …»**

**«… ****excentrique, stupide, arrogant ?»**

**«J'allais dire déraisonnable.»**

Magnus prit un faux air indigné qui arracha un petit rire à Alec. Celui-ci se détendit un peu, sentent l'épaule du sorcier frotter contre la sienne. Il n'avait pas remarquer que Magnus avait changer de place pour s'installer à ses cotés. Le sorcier pris un moment pour regarder Alec. Il avait des traits fins, des fossettes magnifiques lorsqu'il souriait et des dents incroyablement blanche. Mais ses lèvres étaient la chose que Magnus convoitait le plus. Depuis le premier jour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel goût elles avaient. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Magnus n'avait pas fait attention à ce que Alec était en train de dire.

**«Magnus ?»**

L'interpellé releva les yeux et cru défaillir en tombant sur un océan de bleu. Ses yeux. C'était ses yeux qu'il préféré et de loin.

**«Je vais t'embrasser.»**

**«Q-quoi ?»**

Magnus - étant sûr que Alec avait très bien entendu - ne pris pas la peine de répété et s'approcha doucement de son invité, il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour voir si Alec ne se reculait pas mais il n'eut aucunes réactions en retour, alors, aussi délicatement qu'il le pût, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Alec trouva d'abord la sensation agréable, puis le baiser s'accentua. Il n'avait aucun moyen de comparaison mais les lèvres de Magnus était douces et il était presque sur que ce baiser était plus que satisfaisant. Le temps défila d'une drôle de façon, si bien que lorsque Magnus se recula pour laisser Alec reprendre ses idées, le Chasseur n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps le baiser avait duré.

Alec pris son temps pour rouvrir les yeux mais le goût de Magnus disparut trop vite de ses lèvres et la pression qu'il avait tant apprécié il y a quelques seconde commença à lui manquer. Le sorcier parut amusé de le voir aussi perdu et ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si une beauté pareil n'avait aucun rapport avec le sang d'ange dans ses veines.

Trouvant la force – ou le courage- dont il n'avait jusqu'ici aucune idée de l'existence, Alec repartit à l'assaut des lèvres de Magnus en le faisait basculer sur le dos. Magnus laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise mais répondit au baiser. Les Lightwood avaient toujours le dernier mot huh ? Il souris contre les lèvres de son compagnon qui s'écarta en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer. D'abord pris d'un petit rire, Magnus profita de l'incompréhension de son amant pour changer leurs position, se retrouvant au dessus du Nephilim. Surpris, Alec poussa un petit gémissement qui retint l'attention du sorcier pendant quelques instant. L'adolescent sous lui avait les joues rouges, les lèvres pleine et le regard brillant. Magnus passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

**«Tu es le fruit même de la tentation.»**

Alec se mordis la lèvre et se jeta sur les lèvres de Magnus en lui agrippant le bas de son t-Shirt pour le lui enlever. Lorsqu'il se redressa pour le passer au dessus de sa tête, Magnus agita ses doigts et des étincelles bleue en sortirent. Presque aussitôt, le canapé s'allongea et Alec s'agrippa au canapé sous la surprise. Magnus parut amusé et agita des doigts pour faire disparaître les vêtements d'Alec en ne laissant que son boxer.

**«Extrême comme solution, **souffla Alec.**»**

**«C'est pou ça que je n'ai pas tout enlever, **rigola Magnus.**»**

Il plongea dans le coup de son compagnon et y lécha la peau en dessous de l'oreille tout en faisant jouer son basin contre celui d'Alec. Celui-ci ne savait plus où donner de la tête, la langue de Magnus dans son coup n'était rien comparer à ses mouvements de basin qui provoquaient un feu dans son bas ventre. Avec un lenteur, durant laquelle Alec compta jusqu'à 10 pour essayer de se calmer, Magnus descendit jusqu'à la limite du boxer en embrassant chaque parcelle du corps d'Alec dont il avait accès. Il enleva le caleçon d'Alec d'un mouvement de doigt et pris son sexe en main. Tout en commençant des va et vient, il capta le regard d'Alec et ne le lâcha plus. Il était magnifique, soumis à lui. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et mordis sa lèvre tout en gardant le contact visuel, il redescendis en bas pour, cette fois-ci entourer la verge de sa bouche.

**«Oh, merde …»**

Alec renversa a tête en arrière et enfonça ses ongles dans le canapé en cuir. Les gémissements qu'il lançait fusaient à travers la pièce et faisait vibrer l'entre jambe de Magnus. Le sorcier, sentant l'orgasme d'Alec arriver, se releva et remonta embrasser son amant, il posa son front contre le sien en reprenant sa respiration.

**«Si tu ne veux pas …»**

**«Si. **Souffla Alec,**je le veux. Je te veux.»**

Alec plongea son regard dans celui de Magnus qui faillit lâcher prise. Quelque chose changea, ce moment était le déclenchement de tout, ils le savaient tout les deux. Magnus se jeta sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et commença à le préparer en introduisant un doigt en lui. Alec bougea, trouvant l'intrusion gênante, puis Magnus commença à plier ses doigt et la vague de plaisir remonta en lui comme un flèche. Après quelques aller-retours, Magnus pénétra Alec en douceur. Malgré la délicatesse de son geste, la douleur contracta les traits d'Alec et Magnus agita les doigts. Le jeune Lightwood rouvris les yeux en mimant un « tricheur » avec ses lèvres mais la douleur ayant disparut, il ne s'en plein pas. Magnus commença les coup de butoirs, doucement puis plus rapidement. Alec passa ses doigts derrière la nuque de Magnus, puis dans ses cheveux. Un coup de butoir plus puissant que les autres arracha un cri rauque à Alec qui fit vibrer tout le corps de Magnus.

**«Par l'ange … Magnus !»**

Magnus ne fis que viser le point sensible qu'il avait réussis à atteindre et sentant l'orgasme monter pour Alec, il s'appuya d'un bras sur le canapé et s'empara du membre d'Alec pour faire des va et vient. Alec n'avait jamais ressentit un plaisir pareil, il regarda Magnus qui avait un regard braqué sur lui. Dans un mouvement, le sorcier se pencha et l'embrassa tandis qu'Alec jouissait dans sa main. Magnus vint quelques secondes après.

**«J'ai réussis.»**

Magnus regardait Alec s'affairer à retrouver ses affaires ayant reçus un message de Isabelle lui demandant de le rejoindre chez Clary – avec Magnus-.

**«De quoi tu parle ? »**

Magnus sourit devant le froncement de sourcil du Chasseur d'Ombre. Il avait réussit à faire accepter à Alec quelque chose qu'il se refusait à lui même. Il avait réussis à briser certaines barrières.

**«Rien d'important, on y va ?»**

**«Oui, attends,** il posa une main sur le torse de son amant avant de sortir de la maison,**on est d'accord, pas un mot de tout ça à personne. Surtout pas à Jace.»**

Magnus grimaça. Il avait briser certaines barrière, pas toutes.

**«On est d'accord, Chasseur d'Ombre.»**

Alec le regarda un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, puis l'embrassa. C'était doux, sincère. Magnus souris en sentant la main d'Alec dériver vers sa nuque.

**«Si tu continue comme ça, tu ne risque pas de sortir de cette maison.»**

Alec sourit contre sa bouche puis s'écarta pour laisser Magnus fermer la porte. Certaines barrière se briseront avec le temps et il sera là pour les voir se briser, toutes.


End file.
